Avec mes salutations distinguées
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Wolfram remet à Yuuri une lettre, et tourne une page.


Titre : Avec mes salutations distinguées  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : C'est une plaisanterie avec moi-même mais en fait, c'est angsty.

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh ! ne m'appartient pas ; ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à leur créateur et à eux-mêmes.

Ecrit le 10 janvier 2006 ; plot bunny n°36.  
Fanwork100, thème #38 : « Final »  
Merci à Mi pour son aide précieuse (et grandement appréciée) :-)

¤

**Avec mes salutations distinguées**

¤

Yuuri bailla sans prendre la peine de mettre la main devant sa bouche, s'étira puis se frotta les yeux. Pendant un instant, il vit des petits points lumineux circuler dans tous les sens mais ils finirent par disparaître. Il avait dû appuyer trop fort…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, adressant un regard languissant au magnifique ciel bleu dans lequel brillait un non moins magnifique soleil. Il s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir lorsqu'un discret raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre. Yuuri lança alors un regard suppliant à Gunther mais le conseiller royal se montra intraitable. Ah, qu'il était loin le temps où l'attention du grand Mazoku pouvait est distraite par un tour de passe-passe ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pu prendre la fuite !

Bravement mais avec une mine de martyr, Yuuri se remit au travail.

¤

Il était en train de masser son poignet ankylosé lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Un garde entra et annonça de façon solennelle : « Son Excellence von Bielfeld demande une audience exceptionnelle auprès de votre Majesté ! »

Yuuri le fixa avec de grands yeux. Wolfram demandait une _audience_ ? Alors celle-là, il ne la lui avait encore jamais faite !

« Euh… ok… Je veux dire : dites à son Excellence que le Maoh lui accorde son audience, » corrigea-t-il après avoir senti le regard de Gunther peser sur lui.

Le garde les salua tour à tour puis s'écarta pour laisser Wolfram pénétrer dans le bureau du roi.

« Son Excellence Wolfram von Bielfeld ! » annonça encore le garde avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Yuuri reporta son attention sur son ami.

« Wolf ? Depuis quand tu n'entres pas comme une tornade et quand bon te semble ? Ça veut dire quoi cette histoire d'audience officielle ? Comme si je n'allais pas te recevoir, en plus ! »

_Comme si tu allais me laisser ne pas te recevoir, surtout_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Droit comme un piquet, Wolfram franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du bureau. Une fois devant son fiancé, il prit une lente et profonde inspiration.

« Yuuri. Cela va faire plus de cinq années que tu es venu de ton monde pour devenir le vingt-septième Maoh. Cela va donc également faire plus de cinq années que nous sommes fiancés… »

_Oh non, pas _encore_ cette conversation-là !_ pensa Yuuri qui avait envie, mais alors très envie de prendre son bureau pour se cogner la tête dessus.

« Wolfram…

– Laisse-moi finir. » Le regard de Wolfram était clair ; ses yeux, déterminés. « Est-ce que tu as, oui ou non, l'intention de m'épouser ? »

Yuuri s'agita sur sa chaise.

« Wolfram…

– Plus de "Wolfram…" qui tiennent, Yuuri ! fit Wolfram en imitant le ton que le Maoh avait pris, qu'il prenait toujours dans ces cas-là. La question est simple ! Est-ce que tu comptes un jour m'épouser ou pas ?

– Je… Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Wolfram. Tu es mon ami… biaisa Yuuri.

– Est-ce que tu comptes m'épouser un jour ou pas ? répéta Wolfram en détachant bien chaque mot.

– Je…

– Oui ou non ? » insista encore Wolfram avec le plus grand calme.

Yuuri se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant un moyen de répondre sans faire souffrir l'un de ses meilleurs amis, mais bientôt il ne put supporter davantage le regard de Wolfram sur lui. Il avala sa salive et baissa les yeux.

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure.

« Non. »

Yuuri ne vit pas Wolfram fermer un bref instant les yeux, pas plus qu'il ne le vit hocher la tête et sortir un pli scellé de l'intérieur de la veste bleue de son uniforme, aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque ce dernier apparut brusquement sous son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que… C'est quoi ?

– C'est pour toi, » répondit Wolfram avec une certaine émotion.

Yuuri fixa tour à tour le blond et le pli avec incompréhension. Wolfram sembla s'impatienter.

« Ouvre, qu'on en finisse ! » le pressa-t-il vertement, avant d'ajouter, radouci : « S'il te plaît. »

Yuuri fit tourner le pli entre ses doigts. Celui-ci portait un sceau avec les initiales de Wolfram, le Mazoku n'ayant pas d'armoiries qui lui fussent propres.

Yuuri fit sauter le sceau et lut :

_Wolfram von Bielfeld  
Fils de Wernher von Bielfeld  
Petit-fils de Wilhelm von Bielfeld  
Résidant actuellement au Château du Serment du Sang_

_- _

_ShinMakoku, Château du Serment du Sang,  
le 10 Lenzmonat 27-005_

_A l'intention de Sa Majesté Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, Vingt-Septième Maoh,  
Et des Représentants du Maoh,_

_- _

_Il est sollicité, par la présente, de prendre acte de la rupture unilatérale des fiançailles contractées le 17 Ostermonat de l'an 27-000 entre, d'une part, Sa Majesté Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, vingt-septième Maoh, et, d'autre part, Wolfram von Bielfeld._

_Il est également demandé d'apposer sa signature à la fin du contrat présenté en annexe. La rupture étant unilatérale, celle-ci prendra effet rétroactivement au jour de la signature de M.Wolfram von Bielfeld, Freitag 10 Lenzmonat 27-005._

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir agréer, Votre Majesté, Représentants du Maoh, l'expression de notre considération distinguée._

_- _

_Wolfram von Bielfeld_

_-_

_¤_

_- _

_CONVENTION DE RUPTURE DE FIANCAILLES_

_- _

_ENTRE LES SOUSSIGNÉS_

_Sa Majesté Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, Vingt-Septième Maoh  
Domicilié au Château du Serment du Sang  
Ci-après dénommé Shibuya Yuuri_

_D'UNE PART,_

_Son Excellence Wolfram von Bielfeld  
Domicilié au Château du Serment du Sang  
Ci-après dénommé Wolfram von Bielfeld_

_D'AUTRE PART._

_- _

_IL A ÉTÉ ARRÊTÉ ET CONVENU CE QUI SUIT :_

_Rappel historique : les fiancés se sont rencontrés le 17 Ostermonat de l'an 27-000. Les fiançailles ont été contractées en la forme traditionnelle, le 17 Ostermonat 27-000 au cours d'un dîner à ShinMakoku, Château du Serment du Sang en la présence de Cecilie von Spitzberg, Vingt-Sixième Maoh, Gwendal von Voltaire, Gunther von Khrist et Conrad Weller._

_Au cours des années qui ont suivi, M. Shibuya Yuuri n'a pas honoré son engagement à prendre pour époux M. Wolfram von Bielfeld et ce malgré le fait que M. Wolfram von Bielfeld a toujours assumé ses responsabilités en tant que fiancé du Maoh, notamment lors des absences répétées de celui-ci, et également dans l'éducation de la Princesse Shibuya Greta, adoptée par M. Shibuya Yuuri le 28 Heumonat de l'an 27-001._

_Conformément à la loi 21-454-321XX, M. Wolfram von Bielfeld exerce son droit unilatéral de rupture de fiançailles._

_- _

_Fait à ShinMakoku, Château du Serment du Sang  
Le 10 Lenzmonat 27-005._

_- _

_Pour les parties_

_M. Wolfram von Bielfeld_

_- _

_M. Shibuya Yuuri_

_-_

_¤_

_- _

Yuuri releva des yeux hallucinés vers le blond.

« Hein ? s'exclama-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

– Signe.

– C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Ça va faire cinq ans que j'attends que tu te décides à rompre nos fiançailles. Puisque tu es trop poule mouillée pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, il faut bien que je le fasse.

– Mais enfin Wolf ! Qu'est-ce que… C'est… heu… enfin… ça se passe comme ça ? » fit-il en se tournant vers Gunther, agitant la lettre de… rupture ? démission ?

Gunther lui prit le pli des mains et le parcourut rapidement.

« C'est… heu… légal ? Enfin, je veux dire…

– Wolfram… murmura Gunther avant de relever les yeux vers le blond. Tu es sûr ?

– Veuillez en prendre note, Seigneur von Khrist. »

Gunther secoua la tête d'un air navré mais dit : « Nous en prenons note ».

Wolfram récupéra la lettre et la reposa devant Yuuri.

« Signe, Yuuri.

– Mais enfin, Wolfram ! »

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Pas de cette façon froide, détachée, comme s'ils étaient de parfaits étrangers !

« Rends-moi ma liberté.

– Je…

– S'il te plaît. »

Le cœur comprimé dans sa poitrine, Yuuri baissa les yeux. Les mots sur la feuille lui semblèrent soudain étrangement flous. Sa main fut agitée d'un tremblement lorsqu'il s'empara lentement de sa plume et qu'il apposa sa signature à la fin du document. Sans doute en avait-il trop signé aujourd'hui, son poignet lui faisait mal.

La main blanche de Wolfram lui retira le pli des doigts. Il le tendit à Gunther.

« Je m'occupe du reste, » dit ce dernier.

Wolfram hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son roi. Yuuri arborait sur le visage une expression perdue. Wolfram songea un instant à lui adresser un sourire mais il s'abstint, sachant que celui-ci ne serait que grimace. A la place, il dit : « Merci » puis tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut pas un mouvement, pas un bruit. Hagard, Yuuri regarda autour de lui, comme s'il voyait son bureau pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre.

Au dehors, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel bleu.

(fin)

¤

Pour la petite histoire, je lisais un énième fic (anglaise) où Wolfram, à bout de voir combien Yuuri et Conrad s'entendent bien, décide de rompre ses fiançailles et j'étais en train de me dire : bon sang, mais j'ai lu dix fics, vingt fics, et ça se passe _toujours_ de la même façon ! Le soir, au dîner, Wolfram est « anormalement » silencieux, on le remarque, on demande si Yuuri et lui se sont disputés, Yuuri est surpris, Wolfram lâche sa bombe, quitte la pièce juste après – plus ou moins dignement ; souvent, il finit par s'écrouler quelque part en sanglots – et à partir de là, Yuuri commence à cogiter. Et juste comme je me disais que ce serait pas mal si un jour Wolfram pouvait varier un peu, mon frère m'envoie par MSN une copie de sa lettre de démission parce qu'il a trouvé mieux ailleurs.  
…  
XD

Quant à savoir si, ici, Yuuri se met ensuite à cogiter… c'est à vous de voir !


End file.
